how i found my love
by Deansdemon
Summary: this is an alternate universe and a true story of how me and my fiancee got together. the reason i chose house of night is because its our fave series xxxx
1. Chapter 1

I had always been a average girl. With dull brown hair and green eyes with bright yellow flecks. I dragged through life, hating each moment of it. Little did i know i would find my love at the young age of seventeen, i had been miss treated in relationships and had very low self esteem.I remember the first day i met him, like yesterday, his dark curly hair, his handsome smile, the sexy green/ blue eyes depending on his mood. I was sitting in my psychology lesson, the first of many, shy as i didn't know anyone, and kept my head down and i kept peeking a next time i saw him was in the sixth form common room, with his mates, i was with mine, the emo group (funny now). My friend noticed that i kept looking at him and i blushed and said he'd never go for an ugly girl like me, he laughed and said you never know.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally plucked up the courage to talk to him, with the help of my psychology teacher as we were asked to work together. I remember being shy and it being very awkward.  
The next few days are a blur to me, but i do remember being terrified of mucking things up.  
The next memory i have is starting to flirt with him and telling myself he will never go for me.  
One day we were in a mutual friends car, going to Tesco's. When we got there i got a very bad cramp and was hopping around Tesco and he said for god sake i'll help you around here. I loved feeling his strong arms around my waist, i finished my shopping and he helped me hobble to the car and get in.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months go by and we get very close as friends and i tell him things that i had never thought about telling anyone. We argued like an old married couple. We were flirting more and more, but at the time i was involved with someone three hours away.

On the last day of autumn term we were walking together and chatting and he hugged me and said"let me give you something to remind you of me" and that's when he gave me the most amazing kiss i ever had, his lips touched my neck with such gentleness, my heart melted. My heart went ballistic, i got a shiver down my spine and my thighs twitched. Then he flicked his tongue onto my quivering skin, i was overwhelmed with desire. that's when he walked away grinning like the cat who had the cream my head and heart were screaming in unison come back and kiss my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

All I could think of when i was home was about that kiss, that night I broke up with my boyfriend and during the first week of half term i could not put my phone down, just incase he texted me and when he did a silly grin came to my face. The second week however, I started playing a game where two people can ask any question and the other person has to answer and has to be truthful, we ended up asking dirty questions, which made my heart flutter faster than a hummingbirds wings.

Then we started sexting gently at first with messages like *kisses* and then the second to last day it started to get serious and finally the early hours of the Monday morning he finally said "will you go out with me" as much as I wanted to scream yes, yes, but i wanted to be sensible and I said "maybe"

I spoke to my friends at school and asked their opinion and they said it would be a good idea. My friend came to school, he saw us together and said you two would make a good couple and that finalized my decision. I was shaking with nerves as i picked up my phone in the evening to give him my response..


	5. Chapter 5

The next day he wasn't in, which broke my heart and a bitchy fat sumo look a like girl started to say i was a slut for going out with him. We had abusive comments and texts for about a month till my loves mum came to school and spoke to our head of year and said enough's enough. I was terrified when me and him first made love, it was the first time i went to his house. He cooked tomato and basil pasta for lunch (hes not the best cook in the world but i love him for trying) then he sent me into the kitchen and look away from the lounge door. All i could here is him running up and down stairs. Then i here the door close to the living room, he says "come here then close your eyes" i do as I'm told then he walks me into the living room, he then says "open" i blink my eyes open, and wow it was amazing he had made a make shift bed with blankets and duvets. He had put the electric fire on.

He said that I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Our lips met with passion and fire his tongue touched mine gently and then he led me to the make shift bed.

He said "do you want to" (knowing what had happened in the past to me). I nodded shyly and he caressed my cheek and whispered "you are so beautiful" I blushed and he kissed me again, then he gently pulled my shirt over my head and chucked it on the sofa and then caressed my breasts then helped me sit on the 'bed' and kissed my cleavage.

He laid me back and gently whispered"lift your hips up" he unbuttoned my jeans while kissing my neck, then he slid them down my legs excruciatingly slowly. He then removed my sock and he kissed from my foot to the apex of my thigh never kissing my sex and then moved to the other foot and did the same. Next, he kissed me passionately then unclasped my bra and laid me back down and kissed over my breast with such tenderness is didn't take long for them to perk up. He started to lick around my tenderized nipple but not on it, teasing me; he then took my nipple in his mouth sucking hard and nipping occasionally, making my hips buck.  
Next he removed my panties and kissed my already stimulated womanhood, he licked my clit which made me shiver with desire. He said its my time to get undressed, i shakily helped him undress and then he laid over me then kissed me and said "my member is not wet enough to enter you" he got up and knelt beside me and i got to my knees and took his member into my mouth and gently sucked, when he was wet enough he laid me down and gently entered me and he made love to me for four hours until we heard the front door open.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I've ever got dressed so quickly in my life, stupidly he was wearing a white shirt and i had scratched his back. We went out the living room and we spoke to his mum, the first thing she said was "that's not fair your getting more than me" (this was like the second time i had met her) i blushed and looked at the floor. We then went up to his room and laid down and talked and made out. My thighs and sex was very tender.

The next morning i helped my great grandmother shopping and i could barely walk.

I saw him again and i was all shy and girly.

That Xmas break, i went to his house for dinner and we made love all day long, both gently and roughly, he even tied my hands and teased my body by caressing my thighs and sex.

His little brother kept knocking on the door which made me pissy. At about six pm we ate dinner then went back upstairs and cuddled up, watched films and i showed him my self harm scars which i struggled with and i ended up sobbing, he was a perfect gentleman and held me while i cried.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to his new years eve and he had some friends around. I watched him and the guys play xbox, that doesn't sound like fun but it was i was a bit fuzzy from alcohol. I tried some of his whisky, it made my stomach hurt and my head go funny. Then he got a phone call saying his ma couldn't take me home and i had to ring my mothers dick head husband.

When the dick head came to pick me up he had a go, the whole way home.

I missed him till we went back to school, i wanted to jump him when i saw him.


End file.
